legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Raisenberry Cookie
Raisenberry Cookie is a cookie made from a made up fruit called a raisenberry. It is involved in an ongoing running gag in the Ultimate Story since US2. The running gag is of Waluigi finding the cookie (sometimes out of nowhere), it starts with him either babbling something nonsensical or just seeing the cookie and saying "Oh, look, a cookie" then taking the cookie, eating it and saying "Mmm, raisenberry, my favorite". Then several hours later (usually in the middle of the night) Waluigi would go ballistic (or wake up abruptly if he was sleeping) and scream at the top of his lungs "I HATE RAISENBERRY". He would then run to a window, open it and jump out of it for no reason. Everytime he would eat one of these cookies, he would inevitably go ballistic like that with no way of stopping it. Fanfictiondreamer came up with this gag when she was playing the Mario Party 4 minigame, Dungeon Duos. It was around the time that she first got the Gamecube and the games for it back in 2002. She actually got Wario and Waluigi stuck in one of the pipes near the end of the minigame when she was facing off against them. That was when she thought of Waluigi griping a lot about being stuck in the pipe and it went a little something like this: Waluigi: "I'm stuck in the pipe! I'm stuck in the pipe! It's dark, I'm scared, there's nothing to eat, I'm lonely and I'm gonna starve! (Gasp) Oh, look, a cookie! Nom, nom, nom, mmm, raisenberry, my favorite." It started out with him just eating the cookie, notice that it was just raisenberry, then several hours later realized that he hated raisenberry and that was it, however, her brother added more to the gag, by having him say "Mm, raisenberry, my favorite." Then spending several hours praising the cookie then going to bed and well...the rest was already mentioned. The name "raisenberry" was just a name that she came up with randomly and she stuck with it ever since. The gag continued on with the main characters of the Ultimate Story such as Fox and his friends already being aware of this since and have always known about it since their days in preschool, but it was never mentioned until after the first time that the incident occurred in the Ultimate Story. They sometimes had to deal with the incident whenever it's to happen, such as during the Ultimate DoubleDash when one of these incidences caused the race to be cancelled. That incident itself also consisted of Waluigi being wheeled in while being in full body cast with Fox mentioning "He's in a full body cast? Again?" Then suddenly, Waluigi noticed the cookie on the floor near him while mumbling through the cast "Oh, look, a cookie." he then tries to reach for it but couldn't move because of the cast. And then a Toad comes in, says "Oh, look, a cookie", picks it up, eats it while walking off then laughs maniacally for no reason. Another of a bunch of gags involve Fox and his friends using raisenberry as a means to get back at people who annoy them with unethical and mean-spirited actions. Whenever people like them would get on their nerves for that, they would either shove a raisenberry pie in their face and then have Waluigi come in and chase those people around or even spray those people with raisenberry jam to bring in Waluigi to chase them around. It's a funny way for them to get revenge on people they don't like without beating them up. Sometimes, they would do that regardless of whether or not Waluigi did have raisenberry just recently and if he did, he would go ballistic, shout at the top of his lungs "I HATE RAISENBERRY!!!" (bloodshot eyes included) then do something humorous like pull out a giant mallet and chase those people around endlessly. Category:Food Category:Items